Ecos del corazón
by Josephine Emi
Summary: Ya no deseo verte... no dejaré que me toques más... Tus besos nublan mi mente... Tus caricias hacen que mi alma se agite con fuerza... Pero... Todo eso se acabó, se terminó, aun te ame con todo mi ser...
1. Una noche tormentosa

**ECOS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo I**

**Una tormentosa noche**

Shuichi contemplaba aquel panorama desolador de las calles por aquella ventana grande de la habitación. Solo las luces tenues de los postes de luz iluminaban a duras penas aquellas casas y el suelo de concreto, era la hora perfecta para que los ladrones aprovechasen aquella oscuridad e hicieran de las suyas, pero, no tenía sentido que se preocupase, ya que, sabía que él no regresaría a pie, sino en su nuevo auto que acababa de comprar hace unos días. La primera hora de espera la pasó bien y podría decirse animado, teniendo como música de fondo uno de los últimos éxitos de _Bad Luck_. La segunda y tercera hora, se entretuvo en la cocina preparándose una sopa instantánea e intentando que su _omelette_ especial, no se quemara. Pero, la cuarta hora se hizo más pesada, y se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba mirando al techo, empezando a aceptar la realidad de las cosas.

- El no va a regresar a casa… es la segunda vez en esta semana – suspiró y ahogó el rostro contra la almohada para reprimir aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Aquella habitación vacía y triste lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselas a su amado escritor, ya que, realmente no podía soportar más tiempo esa situación. Yuki había estado más ocupado de lo normal esos días, tanto, que ni siquiera tenía cinco minutos para hablar con él. Actuaba extraño, no le comentaba absolutamente nada de los lugares a donde iba y mucho menos, con qué tipo de personas se encontraba. Pero, de algo sí estaba seguro, cuando Yuki se recostaba a su lado, era perfume de mujer lo que podía oler impregnado en su cuerpo y eso, lo estaba matando.

Parecía como si de repente el cantante se volviera invisible cuando trataba de hablarle o acercarse, era como si viviera con un fantasma en esa gran casa. Quizás, después de tres años de relación las cosas se estaban enfriando por completo… tal vez, Yuki se había aburrido de él y era su manera de decirle que se fuera. Esto hacía que una horrible depresión empezara a invadir su ser, tanto que estuvo a punto de faltar dos veces a los ensayos, pero, al final siempre terminaba asistiendo por temor a su manager o simplemente, porque la compañía de sus amigos lo hacía sentir mejor.

Shuichi se recostó de lado, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo deseara, esos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que Yuki tenía mucho trabajo y le estaba yendo muy bien en las ventas de sus últimas novelas, pero, nunca lo había descuidado de esa manera. Estos acontecimientos habían hecho que Shuichi se preguntara, si habría hecho algo para molestar a Yuki, a tal punto de que ni siquiera voltease cuando intentaba hablarle. El chico trataba de entender a su amante, pero las constantes salidas y llegadas a la madrugada, e incluso al día siguiente, iban disminuyendo considerablemente sus ánimos. Hasta el momento, fingir que era el mismo de siempre le había resultado, pero, Hiro empezaba a sospechar y había momentos es los cuales se le quedaba mirando fijamente, como si esperase que se echase a llorar en cualquier momento. Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos aferrándose a la almohada, no podía dejarse llevar por la depresión, ya que, dentro de dos días se llevaría a cabo un gran concierto y si cometía un error, todos saldrían afectados por ello.

Sus compañeros estaban muy emocionados, al fin habían logrado que uno de los auspiciadores más reconocidos del mercado se fijara en ellos. Los ensayos habían sido más fuertes y constantes, pero, nadie se quejaba de eso. Todos estaban con una energía desbordante, todos menos él. Shuichi no se sentía con ánimos para pararse en un escenario frente a una multitud, aparentando que nada había pasado y seguir actuando como el chico hiperactivo. Esos días habían sido muy difíciles, ni siquiera podía comer bien por la angustia que sentía, y lo peor de todo, es que Yuki ni siquiera notaba ese cambio en él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su relación estaba en peligro por su comportamiento tan frío y ausente. Shuichi se juró hace tres años, jamás alejarse de Yuki, tuviesen los problemas que fuesen, pero, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, unos pensamientos nada agradables invadieron su mente.

Y cuando al fin lograba conciliar un poco el sueño, Shuichi escuchó el sonido de la puerta y unos pasos por la sala. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de un salto, se restregó los ojos para quitar alguna señal de lágrimas y rápidamente fue a su encuentro. Poniendo todo de su parte para que las cosas se arreglasen.

- Yuki, por fin llegaste.

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró, rápidamente entró a la habitación con unos libros y después regresó a la sala con unos documentos y hojas en blanco. Shuichi lo miraba impaciente, cada día era peor. Si bien, al principio Yuki no lo dejaba alejarse ni por un momento y llegaba a parecer un acosador, ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, parecía como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de que él existía, tanto que Shuichi tuvo escalofríos al pensar por algunos segundos, en que quizás había muerto y su alma era lo que vagaba por las habitaciones, y por eso, Yuki no lo podía ver. Pero, para bien o quizás para mal… él estaba vivo y la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, lo ignoraba por completo.

Todo esto era muy duro para Shuichi. El quería tanto hablar con Yuki y quizás obtener algunas respuestas que pudiesen tranquilizarlo, pero, tenía miedo de su reacción y que se molestara en serio, o peor aun, que lo abandonase en esos instantes. Pero, pensándolo bien... ¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo eso?, ¿valía la pena sufrir por ese amor? Shuichi no sabia que pensar, empezaba a dudar de sus propios sentimientos, pero no quería imaginar siquiera lo que haría si la relación se terminase. Pero, estando ahí parado mientras veía como Yuki escribía rápidamente en el ordenador, sintió un malestar horrible apoderándose de su cuerpo.

- Yuki... ¿tienes un minuto?

- ...

- Por favor… necesito hablar contigo – dijo acercándose un poco mientras apretaba sus manos entre sí para darse valor.

- Mmmmm – por fin reaccionó, pero no quitó la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora - ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

- Yo me preguntaba si...

- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe con esto – respondió secamente.

- Pero, solo quería saber…

- Deja de balbucear, me molesta cuando haces eso. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? Ya es tarde y me estás molestando.

- No es justo lo que estás haciéndome – dijo Shuichi en voz baja, pero Yuki lo escuchó bien.

- Ve a dormir, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

- Yuki...

- ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! – gritó lanzándole una mirada molesta y luego de ello, regresó a su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Shuichi se quedó en silencio. No podía creer el cambio que había sufrido Yuki. Era cierto, que él siempre era un poco frío y molesto, pero, esto era demasiado, ¿lo estaba probando acaso? Aquella actitud estaba enfriando todo lo que sentía por él, de una manera brusca y rápida, su corazón se iba desintegrando.

Shuichi se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, intentaba controlarse pero gruesas lágrimas nublaban su visión. Quería gritar y desahogarse, tenía tantas dudas y preguntas, quizás todo había sido su culpa. En esos momentos, recordaba cuando había tenido aquella gira que duró dos semanas, en ese tiempo había estado tan ocupado que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para llamar al escritor y aunque, a su regreso, Yuki no le dio importancia a eso, sentía que ahora se estaba vengando por ese momento. Pero, ¡él jamás lo trató de aquella manera!, después de ese viaje hizo todo por complacer a su amante, ¡no era justo que lo tratase peor que basura! Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas y se recostó en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de las mantas, pero quedándose dormido al final.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó y se levantó de la cama, Shuichi se cambió de ropa rápidamente y salió hacia sus ensayos con la banda sin despedirse de Yuki, quien estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera notaría su ausencia. Además, por el momento no deseaba verlo a la cara, debía ir a ensayar de lo contrario arruinaría el concierto y no quería salir a la calle con la expresión enfadada de su amante en la mente.

Sin embargo, durante el ensayo Shuichi estuvo demasiado distraído, por momentos se olvidaba las letras de sus propias canciones y en los descansos se quedaba sentado en un rincón sin hablar con nadie. Este comportamiento era demasiado extraño y era muy evidente que había discutido con Yuki, todos en la compañía sabían eso. Hiro había estado observándolo durante los últimos días, su amigo ni siquiera parecía desear entablar una conversación y apenas terminaba los ensayos, se iba apresuradamente a casa del escritor. Parecía como si fuera otra persona, y realmente los problemas que tenía con Yuki lo hacían equivocarse en todo. Esperaba que el pelirosa le contase por su propia voluntad, pero, al escuchar los comentarios odiosos de Tohma Seguchi y las molestas comparaciones de Shuichi con otro vocalista que recién empezaba en el mundo del espectáculo, decidió que era hora de intervenir.

- Ya suéltalo, ¿qué demonios te sucede? – le dijo cuando el ensayo terminó, casi bloqueándole la puerta para que no huyese.

- No me pasa nada – respondió Shuichi sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿No me digas que él te echó de su departamento de nuevo?

- No, aun no.

- ¿Cómo que aun no?, ¿qué rayos eres?, ¿su perro o su pareja?

- ¡Ya sé!, ¡ya sé!

- ¡Shuichi!

- Por favor Hiro, dentro de dos días tendremos un concierto, no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas.

- Si no quieres hablar de Yuki Eiri, entonces al menos deberías dejar que te lleve al doctor. Te ves peor que un muerto.

- Solo estoy un poco cansado, ya verás que estaré bien para el concierto – dijo Shuichi haciendo un gesto que parecía una sonrisa, pero que no engañó en absoluto a su amigo.

- Oye, después del concierto pasa unos días en mi casa. ¿Qué dices?, tendremos una semana de vacaciones, podríamos ver películas o…

- No puedo, Yuki... – empezó a decir, pero Hiro lo interrumpió molesto.

- Me parece que ahí está el problema, creo que deberías alejarte de Yuki por unos días.

- No digas eso. Es cierto que tenemos algunos problemas, pero no es nada…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí…

- Está bien, te dejaré ir por el momento. Pero, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes buscarme.

- Entendido.

Shuichi salió lentamente del edificio. Debería estar celebrando por el solo hecho de tener un concierto, y más con ese gran auspiciador, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien pero, ni esto lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

Hacía frío cuando salió al exterior, el aire golpeó suavemente sus mejillas, pero quería caminar hasta el departamento. Por momentos, no sabía si ese temblor de su cuerpo era realmente por el frío, o por la idea de encontrarse con Yuki y no saber que decir, o quizás, el temor de hacer el ridículo en el concierto. Shuichi respiró el viento helado profundamente, se sentía cansado, no había dormido bien en esos días por culpa de todo. Lo único que deseaba era descansar, imaginó que Yuki lo ignoraría nuevamente y no le importó, al menos por esa noche, solo quería dormir profundamente. Cuando llegó al departamento todo estaba a oscuras, así que a tientas se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua. Sentía dolor en el estómago, pero, lo ignoraba por completo. A veces tenía ganas de enfermarse, así tal vez, Yuki se preocuparía un poco por él. Shuichi había hecho muchas cosas por el escritor, era tiempo de que éste le correspondiera. Quizás, Hiro tenía razón y debería irse por unos días, tal vez, era necesaria una separación momentánea para poner en orden las cosas. Pero, mientras él pensaba en ello, Yuki, quien había estado en su habitación, entró a la cocina y lentamente se acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda como solía hacer antes.

- Yuki, pensé que no estabas en casa – dijo Shuichi sorprendido.

- No digas nada… - le susurró mientras lo jalaba a la habitación.

- Espera, hay algo que…

- Me lo dices después.

Shuichi quería hablarle de lo que sentía. Generalmente, cuando Yuki lo sujetaba de esa manera, no podía resistirse y terminaba cediendo a sus deseos, pero, en esta ocasión quería aclarar las cosas antes de todo, porque de lo contrario no podría soportar otro de sus rechazos. Shuichi intentó hablarle dos veces, pero ya estando en la habitación los besos impedían que pudiese respirar adecuadamente. Y, sin saber cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su amado escritor, dejó que Yuki lo recostara sobre la cama, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello provocándole leves cosquillas. Rápidamente, sin decirle nada, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa de una manera brusca. Shuichi intentaba no mirarlo, pero iba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad para mantener su mente en el asunto que deseaba hablar con él. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?, desde que lo conoció, Yuki lo había tratado de esa manera, siempre tenía que ceder ante todo lo que quería, pero, empezaba a sentirse como un simple objeto que el rubio utilizaba y luego dejaba tirado.

- Yuki, por favor... tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

- Ya cállate… - fue lo único que le respondió.

El escritor lo sujetó de las manos para impedir que se moviese y besó sus labios para evitar que siquiera hablando. Con una mano empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que por unos segundos Shuichi olvidara lo que tenía que decirle. El rubio lo empezaba a sujetar muy fuerte y Shuichi se sentía adolorido, las marcas que dejó en su cuello empezaban a arderle y por el peso de su cuerpo, el aire no le llegaba correctamente a los pulmones. El cantante no estaba disfrutando de aquello en absoluto, tenía la horrible sensación de estar siendo violado en vez de encontrarse en los brazos de su gran amor.

Nunca lo había detenido antes, siempre había dejado que Yuki le hiciera lo que quisiera, le gustase o no. Jamás le había reclamado nada, aunque no podía negar que en varias ocasiones esos juegos bruscos le gustaron. Pero, esto era totalmente diferente, tanto que el temor se apoderó de él y no sabía como decírselo. Lo peor, es que empezaba a dejarse llevar como siempre, tenía miedo de olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero, justo en ese momento el sonido del teléfono lo hizo volver en sí.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - respondió Yuki con una voz ligeramente molesta. Sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de su amante.

Shuichi se quedó en la misma posición sin decir nada. Sabía que hubiese olvidado todo lo que tenia que decir, pero aquel teléfono había hecho que reaccionara. Ahora, tenía aprovechar ese momento y saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Yuki, debería saber si realmente lo amaba, aun esta respuesta lo aterrara. Shuichi esperó que terminara de hablar por teléfono, ya que, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez Yuki si le haría caso. Pero, una vez que terminó de hablar, salió de la habitación sin decirle ni una palabra. Shuichi se quedó sorprendido por aquella actitud, Yuki lo había dejado como si nada. Muy molesto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la sala, donde lo encontró escribiendo de nuevo en ese maldito ordenador.

- ¿¡Por qué te portas así!? – Le gritó sin contenerse más - ¿por qué me ignoras de esta manera? - Shuichi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No grites, ese ruido me molesta…

- ¡Pero Yuki! ¿¡No te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!?

- ¡Bien!, ya basta… habla de una vez.

- Yo, solo quiero saber si tu... si tu aun me amas.

- No tengo porque responder a eso – dijo después de un rato de silencio.

- ¡Dime lo que sientes por mí! ¡Quiero saberlo!

- ¡Ya te dije que no responderé a esas tontas preguntas!

- Entonces, era verdad lo que yo pensaba - dijo tristemente Shuichi retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Tengo demasiado trabajo y lo que tu pienses no me...

- ¡Ya basta!, ¿¡crees que soy un juguete o algo por el estilo!?

- Si te sientes así, no es mi problema.

- Vale, lo entiendo Yuki, entiendo todo…

Shuichi rápidamente fue a buscar una mochila y algo de ropa, metiéndola a la fuerza junto a otras cosas que necesitaba. Luego, volvió a donde Yuki estaba, intentando verse seguro y completamente decidido por lo que iba a hacer.

- Esto se acabó, me largo… – fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla bruscamente tras de sí. Yuki intentó seguir escribiendo, pero, en ese momento no pudo, simplemente se quedó sentado en silencio. Era la primera vez que Shuichi le hablaba de esa manera, nunca desde que lo conoció, había reaccionado así. Esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos, su frialdad había pasado los límites de la paciencia de la única persona que lo había soportado tanto tiempo. La única que siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores y mejores momentos, pero, era demasiado tarde, Shuichi se había ido quien sabe a donde, Yuki tuvo el impulso de seguirlo y alcanzarlo en la calle, pero no se movió de su lugar. El escritor se quedó inmóvil, con el sonido de aquella puerta retumbándole los oídos y esas palabras finales de su amante, atravesando hasta su propia alma…

Continuará…


	2. ¿Este es el final?

**Ecos del corazón**

**Capítulo II**

**¿Este es el final?**

_¿Por qué sucedió esto? Quizás, porque jamás hubo exactamente una relación de pareja entre nosotros. No como debería ser, no de la manera como lo esperaba… pero, me enamoré de Yuki tal y como era, con aquella personalidad fría y con ese endemoniado encanto. Acepté las consecuencias de aquello y sabía que era una relación que podía terminarse en cualquier momento. Pero, fui tan feliz a su lado a pesar de todo, aun sus gritos me espantaran por momentos, eran sus caricias las que me tranquilizaban y hacían que me enamorase cada vez más de él. Más y más fuerte, tanto que me arrepiento de mis propias palabras. Al final, el único lastimado soy yo, quizás hubiese sido mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. No… no podía hacerlo, aquella situación era insoportable y mi corazón no podía más con todo eso. Pero, ahora me siento perdido, mis pies desean llevarme hasta él de regreso, mis labios anhelan pronunciar su nombre, mis manos tiemblan con el solo recuerdo de su piel, mis ojos constantemente se humedecen, pero, aun este sufriendo por él, esta separación ha hecho que piense en algunas cosas. Mi corazón está resentido, muy lastimado y maltratado, y es tu culpa Yuki, solamente tu culpa. Estoy confundido, a pesar del amor que te tengo, este corazón me susurra al oído que me aleje para siempre de ti… es extraño, generalmente es la razón quien habla primero, pero, esto ha sido demasiado para mí, demasiado. Supongo será por eso, pero ahora no se que hacer. Ya no sé lo que quiero, no sé a donde correr, me siento muy deprimido y a veces quisiera, quisiera... ¡no!, ¡no es correcto pensar en eso! Tengo que agradecer las cosas que tengo, por mis amigos, mi carrera, eso es lo más importante ahora, debo seguir adelante, debo olvidar todo lo pasado, quiero ser el mismo Shuichi Shindou de antes, aunque, sé que será muy difícil… es imposible que te olvide, pero, no puedo volver a caer ante ti de nuevo. _

-¿Shuichi?

- ...

- ¿Hola?, tierra llamando a Shuichi.

- ¿Eh? – levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con su mejor amigo.

- ¡Por fin regresaste al mundo mortal!, ¡hace media hora que te estoy hablando y no me has prestado la más mínima atención! – exclamó su amigo con cierto aire ofendido.

- Lo siento Hiro, es que estaba un poco distraído.

- ¿Distraído?, ¡estabas completamente en la luna! De seguro estabas pensando en él otra vez.

- De… ¿de quién hablas? No estaba pensando en nadie – dijo Shuichi nervioso, poniéndose de pie, ya que había estado recostado sobre el suelo.

- Shuichi, ¿no crees que si lo hablamos te sentirás mejor?

- Yo, esto… ¡Casi lo olvido!, tengo que... ¡tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas!, ¡regresaré a tiempo para el concierto!, ¡lo prometo! ¡Nos vemos después Hiro! – dijo Shuichi saliendo apresuradamente y casi golpeándose con la puerta.

Shuichi caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la calle y volteó a ver hacia aquella ventana con la luz encendida que correspondía a la habitación de Hiro. Pero, en esos momentos se echó a correr con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían darle, solo quería alejarse de ahí, huir de todos si era posible. La verdad era, que no tenia nada que comprar, solo había querido evitar responderle a su amigo. Se sentía un poco culpable al haber estado pensando en Yuki como siempre, pero él tampoco había dando señales de querer hablar con el cantante y esto demostraba el poco interés que le ponía al asunto. Esta vez, realmente era diferente, después en una pelea Yuki siempre era el que aparecía con aire de mafioso para sacarlo a la fuerza de casa de quien sea y llevarlo de nuevo al departamento, pero, había pasado la noche en casa de Hiro y no había recibido ni una llamada, mucho menos un mensaje de texto. Shuichi sacó su celular y se quedó contemplándolo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, si Yuki llamase no sabría que decirle, tal vez al rubio le sucedía lo mismo.

La tarde cayó rápidamente, aquel día había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El concierto sería esa misma noche y sus ánimos habían desaparecido por completo. En eso, empezó a llover levemente, hacía mucho frío, pero Shuichi se dejó caer sobre una banca del parque mientras alzaba la cabeza para contemplar el cielo gris y nublado.

- ¿Este es el final? Después de lo que vivimos… ¿todo se acabará de una forma miserable?

Shuichi se llevó una mano al estómago, en ese momento le ardía mucho y se sintió mal por estar mintiéndole a Hiro. Desde que dejó a Yuki, no había querido comer nada. Hiro se mataba cocinando algo que fuera comestible, pero, ni siquiera había querido probar las cosas que su amigo le hacia para animarlo, claro que esto no lo sabía Hiro. Shuichi aprovechaba los momentos para poder escaparse y cuando regresaba le mentía diciéndole que había comido en otro lugar, pero no era cierto. Shuichi solo esperaba que el concierto pasara y después se ocuparía de su propia vida. Al menos esa era la idea.

La hora del concierto se acercaba y él estaba abandonado a su suerte en aquella banca del parque. Y estando en ese trance, algo extraño sucedió. Shuichi empezó a sentir una mirada penetrante sobre él. No podía distinguir de donde provenía, ni quien era el dueño de aquella mirada, pero, sabía que esos ojos desconocidos estaban fijamente puestos sobre él. Temiendo que se tratase de alguien que lo había reconocido, se puso de pie lentamente y se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas mescladas con algunas gotas de lluvia. El haberse levantado tan rápido hizo que sintiera leves mareos y tuvo que apoyarse contra la banca, pero, al ver lo tarde que era, ignoró por completo esta sensación y regresó a casa de Hiro como pudo. Pero, cuando llegó a su departamento, encontró a Hiro muy nervioso, caminado de un lado a otro con el teléfono en las manos.

- Ya regresé – dijo Shuichi tranquilamente.

- ¿¡DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!, ¡UN POCO MÁS Y LLAMO A LA POLICIA! Pensé... ¡pensé que habrías hecho algunas tontería! – le gritó Hiro desesperado, acercándose a él y abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

- Lo siento, solo fui a caminar y la lluvia me sorprendió - dijo, mientras su amigo se contenía las ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso, no vuelvas a desaparecer así y menos la noche que tenemos un concierto.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

- ¡Y mírate como estás! ¡Debes tomar un baño ahora mismo! ¡En una hora salimos para el local!

- Está bien.

Shuichi hubiese deseado que el agua de la ducha lo ahogase, pero, esto era imposible al menos que tuviese una tina enorme en donde meterse y olvidarse del mundo. Mientras se duchaba, el celular, que estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón colgado en una percha, empezó a vibrar varias veces, pero, como se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera lo escuchó. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y si no fuese por los golpes en la puerta de Hiro, se hubiese quedado toda la noche en el baño. Por la prisa Shuichi dejó su celular y salió casi siendo arrastrado por Hiro.

Al llegar y bajar a empujones del taxi, se encontraron cara a cara con su adorable manager. Míster K se veía más intimidante esa noche, hasta parecía haberse conseguido un arma más grande que cuidaba con recelo. El rubio se acomodó los lentes, pasó una mano por su nuevo juguete, y después dijo con voz tranquila, pero, amenazadora.

- Los quiero en los vestuarios ahora mismo. Han tenido suerte, ya que el concierto será a las 8:30 P.M. Mnmn, parece que hay un problema con las luces – dijo K sin dejar de acariciar su arma mientras les hablaba. Sí que se salvaron esta vez, pero, un poco más y no la cuentan…

Ninguno de los chicos espero que se lo repitiera dos veces. Ambos corrieron a los vestidores para prepararse. Apenas las ayudantes vieron a Hiro, fueron a atenderle, y Shuichi aprovechó para sentarse en un sillón. De repente se sentía mal y ni siquiera oía las palabras que Hiro le decía a lo lejos.

-¿Shindou-san?, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Suguro acercándose al verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable.

- Solo es cansancio…

- Te ves muy pálido, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo para beber?

Y cuando Shuichi iba a responderle, en ese instante tocaron la puerta. Hiro se escapó de las ayudantes, empujando a Suguro para entretenerlas y fue a ver quien era. Se imaginaba que debían de ser los técnicos para informales sobre el problema de las luces, o quizás algunas fans que habían burlado la seguridad del local, pero, al abrir la puerta puso una expresión de amargura al ver de quien se trataba. Hiro tuvo la tentación de tirarle la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Hiro en voz baja para que Shuichi no lo oyera.

- Sé que Shuichi esta aquí y quiero hablar con él.

- Ahora está descansando y por si no lo notaste, en quince minutos saldremos a escena.

- No me iré hasta hablar con él – dijo tranquilamente Yuki, sin importarle sus molestas miradas.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Sabes, me alegra mucho que Shuichi por fin te haya dejado – dijo el joven con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no lo había podido evitar. Pero, al levantar la voz, Shuichi lo escuchó y se puso de pie de un salto para acercarse a la puerta. Apenas vio al escritor, sintió como el corazón empezaba a palpitarle salvajemente, haciendo que se viese más pálido de lo que estaba hace algunos minutos.

- Yuki…

Y, en ese momento, aprovechando el descuido de Hiro, Yuki lo empujó a un lado y entró a los vestidores. Shuichi no esperaba verlo aquella noche, en realidad, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese aparecer antes del concierto. Pero, como siempre Yuki había esperado el peor momento para aparecerse y Shuichi no estaba preparado para tener aquel encuentro. Al menos no en esos instantes.

- ¡Te dije que no podías entrar! – le gritó Hiro, mirándolo de una manera asesina y estando a punto de llamar a seguridad.

- Yuki, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó débilmente Shuichi.

- He venido para hablar contigo. No tomará mucho…

- Está bien, aún tengo algo de tiempo. Regresaré en cinco minutos Hiro – dijo tragando saliva e intentando sonar tranquilo mientras se dirigía a su amigo, pero, estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que morderé los labios para controlarse un poco. Su amigo no le quitó la mirada hasta que Yuki desapareció por la puerta, y aun después de ello, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca. Con la sola presencia del escritor, sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien aquella noche y eso lo preocupaba.

Y, una vez que Shuichi llevara al rubio a uno de los cuartos disponibles y cerrase la puerta tras de sí, el ambiente se volvió muy denso. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, aquel silencio era muy incómodo para ambos. Shuichi no se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacia, volvería a ser arrastrado por sus endemoniados encantos. El cantante quería ser breve y evitar estar demasiado tiempo a solas con él, pero, en el momento en que le iba a decir algo, Yuki se acercó y lo arrinconó contra la pared de una manera brusca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Yuki… - dijo Shuichi nervioso al sentir las suaves manos de Yuki empezando a acariciar sus brazos y subir hasta su rostro. El escritor sujetó su barbilla y lo obligó a que lo viese a los ojos. Aquellos latidos salvajes de su corazón, empezaban a agitarlo y a hacer que sus manos temblasen.

- Ya déjate de tonterías, vas a regresar conmigo cuando termine el concierto.

- ¿Acaso es una tontería preguntar que sientes por mí?

- No… pero, eso algo que no puedo responder.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes decírmelo!? Será… ¿¡Por qué no sientes absolutamente nada!? – gritó Shuichi perdiendo el control. Quería llorar para que viese lo afectado que estaba, pero, esta vez por más que lo deseó sus ojos se negaron a soltar las lágrimas.

- Tú siempre me atacas con preguntas que no puedo responder – dijo Yuki con voz tranquila.

- Será mejor que te marches, casi va a empezar el concierto y no…

Pero, Yuki no lo dejó terminar ya que se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso profundamente. Los mareos de Shuichi habían regresado, quería empujarlo y salir del cuarto pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser aquella noche?, ¿por qué Yuki le hacía eso? Shuichi sintió de repente que todo se oscurecía, en ese momento su cuerpo se volvió muy pesado, y ya empezaba a arrepentirse por no haber comido algo antes de salir. Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó contra Yuki al no poder mantenerse de pie. El escritor se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, iba a decirle algo pero en eso Shuichi se apartó lentamente recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Oye, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

- Nada…

- ¿Y que fue eso? Por poco y te desmayas.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué estas diciendo?

- Quiero que te alejes de mí.

-Estás… ¿Estás seguro de querer terminar conmigo? – la expresión de Yuki cambió un poco. Ya no se veía tan confiado como hace unos minutos.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

- Shuichi...

Con solo escuchar su nombre de sus labios, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica poseyera su cuerpo. Shuichi reaccionó en ese momento y se alejó de él. Yuki no podía creer en sus palabras, ya que el pelirosa evitaba su mirada y podía ver que sus labios temblaban. No era tonto, el dolor que Shuichi sentía al decir esas duras palabras se podía sentir a kilómetros. Lo peor era, que sabía que podía acabar con ese sufrimiento, solo debía decirle lo que sentía y todo se solucionaría. Yuki sujetó del brazo a su amante en un impulso y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero alguien entró inesperadamente para avisarle que debía salir al escenario.

- Lo siento, debo irme – dijo Shuichi secamente.

Y eso fue todo. Yuki lo soltó y dejó que el cantante se marchase sin haberle dicho absolutamente nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza y encender un cigarrillo nerviosamente. Yuki se sentía como un idiota por haberlo tratado de esa manera, no sabía que hacer ahora, quizás lo mejor sería irse, pero no, no dejaría que Shuichi se alejara de él. Así, que decidió quedarse en el concierto, y así tal vez, se le ocurriría algo para convencer a Shuichi de que regresara. No estaba dispuesto a que todo se acabara tan fácilmente, y mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en orden, buscó un lugar de donde se viera mejor el espectáculo.

En el local había mucho alboroto. Las fanáticas estaban muy ansiosas por haber esperado media hora más, pero, en el momento en que la banda apareció en el escenario y las luces empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad, todas olvidaron la espera. Yuki miraba fijamente a Shuichi, mientras tanto él se concentraba para no arruinarlo todo. Empezó a cantar intentando olvidar aquel encuentro tan doloroso, y así estuvo por media hora, tratando de aparentar una alegría que no sentía. Al acabar ese último tema, de repente que quedó paralizado, la canción que seguía era aquella que había hecho especialmente para el escritor, no podía seguir adelante, no con esa canción. Shuichi se sintió muy mal, Hiro notó inmediatamente eso e intentó dar alguna señal para que cambiasen la canción, pero ya era tarde, la melodía estaba sonando y las fans esperando en medio de gritos. Shuichi intentó respirar, pero sentía una presión en el pecho que se lo impedía. Después de aquel encuentro, le era imposible cantar ese tema sin que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Yuki lo vio desde lejos, se daba cuenta claramente que las cosas no iban bien y empezó a tratar de abrirse camino entre la multitud. Shuichi sentía que sus manos le temblaban, todo lo daba vueltas, sus ojos se le cerraban y las piernas se debilitaban. Los sonidos se le mesclaron hasta formar un ruido espantoso, escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de Hiro y Suguro quienes se acercaban a él. Pero, a pesar que intentó calmarse no pudo más, aquellas últimas palabras dirigidas a Yuki, aquel último beso, el pánico que sentía ante la idea de no volverlo a ver y el creer que jamás lo quiso, lo hicieron perderse por completo. Y sin aguantar más toda esa presión, se desvaneció cayendo sobre el frío piso del escenario.

Todos quisieron acercarse a él para ayudarlo. Hiro, Suguro, K, hasta Tohma Seguchi estuvieron a un paso de él, pero, se detuvieron en seco. Yuki también lo hizo, cambiando su expresión por completo y sintiendo una rabia difícil de describir.

Ahí en el escenario alguien había aparecido de repente y llegado mucho antes junto a Shuichi. Ryuichi Sakuma se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pelirosa en medio de los gritos de las fans. Nadie entendía cuando había llegado, pero solo estaba clara una cosa, que los chismes de la separación del escritor y el chico habían llegado rápidamente a sus oídos. Y, esto lo demostró cuando levantó a Shuichi en brazos y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio al rubio, para después, llevarse al cantante hasta la habitación donde un grupo de primeros auxilios esperaba para atenderlo.

Continuará…


	3. Encuentros en la noche

**Ecos del corazón**

**Capítulo III**

**Encuentros en la noche **

Shuichi tuvo que abrir lentamente los ojos y repetir esta acción unas tres veces para poder enfocar y aclarar bien su visión. Se sentía totalmente aturdido, su mente se encontraba en blanco y solo podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, sonidos que parecían retumbar en sus pobres oídos. Shuichi no recordó en ese momento lo que había sucedido en el concierto, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, las imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza de golpe. Imágenes en donde borrosamente apreciaba la figura de Yuki acercándose entre la multitud, los llamados de sus amigos, los gritos de las fans y aquellas irritantes luces que parecían haber sido en parte las causantes de su inesperado desmayo. Shuichi se acomodó lentamente sobre la cama y se sentó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero al hacer este movimiento, un inesperado dolor agudo se apoderó de cierta parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó al ver lo que tenía en su brazo.

El chico contuvo las ganas de vomitar al darse cuenta que estaba conectado por medio de una intravenosa a una bolsa de suero que colgaba sobre su cama. Odiaba los hospitales, detestaba a los doctores y mucho más, a las odiosas agujas. Shuichi estaba medio mareado aun, pero sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba y la razón por la cual había sido llevado hasta ese lugar. Pensó en llamar a la enfermera por medio de uno de los botones que había en la cabecera de su cama, no obstante, una sensación extraña lo invadió de repente. Había algo, algo más aparte de los recuerdos que tenía antes del desmayo. Un calor que envolvió su cuerpo, unas manos que lo sujetaron con cuidado, una agradable sensación que estaba seguro, lo produjo aquella persona que lo ayudó en el escenario. Lo había sentido claramente antes de caer por completo en la inconsciencia, aquellas manos habían tranquilizado su alma antes de perderse en su propia oscuridad. Por algunos segundos, pensó que se trataba de Yuki, pero esa idea había sido descartada con la visión de la figura del escritor en medio del público. Y tampoco podía tratarse de sus amigos, era la primera vez que le sucedía esto y se hallaba un poco confundido. ¿Quién habría sido aquella persona que lo ayudó? Shuichi quería agradecerle, pero sobretodo, conocer al dueño de aquellas cálidas manos. Y, mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- Shu-chan por fin despertaste - dijo Hiro con una expresión de alivio. Había estado pendiente de él toda la noche y se veían grandes ojeras en su rostro.

- Sácame de aquí, ya me siento mejor - dijo mientras trataba de quitarse la aguja del brazo con una mueca de disgusto.

- No hagas eso, el doctor dijo que era necesario. Además estás débil por no haberte alimentado bien.

- Lo siento – dijo el cantante al ver la expresión de su amigo.

- Ya, déjalo. Lo importante es que despertaste. No sabes el susto que nos diste.

- Arruiné el concierto ¿no?

- Descuida, aunque no lo creas Seguchi-san intervino por ti y habló con el patrocinador. Bueno, es comprensible ya que no iba a dejar que ese dinero que se le fuese de las manos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiere vernos cuando te recuperes. Se ha programado un concierto dentro de un mes.

- Que bueno.

- Por lo pronto relájate y disfruta tu semana de vacaciones. Para K ha sido una patada al hígado, pero son órdenes del doctor y nada puede hacer.

- Aun así, no me sorprendería verlo de todos modos en la puerta de Yuki para…

A Shuichi se le contrajo el corazón, mencionar aquel nombre era como tocar los cables rotos y dejar que la electricidad recorriera todo su cuerpo, una energía que dañaba no solo su corazón, sino cada parte de su alma. Hiro no evitó cambiar de expresión, ya que aun estaba resentido con él por no haberle contado lo que sucedía en verdad. Sabia muy bien que para Shuichi terminar con Yuki, había sido muy difícil, comprendía el dolor que sentía o al menos, intentaba hacerlo. Pero, lo que no podía entender, era que su mejor amigo se hubiese callado y soportado toda esa carga solo. Las palabras del doctor habían sido claras, Shuichi padecía una alteración alimenticia y presentaba anemia, eso quería decir que hace semanas había estado descuidándose con su salud, y sobre todo, mintiéndole al decirle que las cosas estaban bien. Hiro apretó las manos en un afán por controlar sus sentimientos, siempre supo que Shuichi sufriría mucho por culpa de ese escritor, pero, también estaba consciente de que lo haría mucho más estando lejos de él.

- Shuichi, por favor prométeme que no volverás a cometer idioteces por culpa de Yuki Eiri – dijo de repente Hiro con voz baja.

- Lo prometo. Y, lo siento Hiro... realmente fui un tonto. Sí, eso soy, un gran tonto, después de todo, Yuki tenía razón al llamarme así.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso o me enfadaré de verdad contigo.

Shuichi sentía que las lágrimas iban a volver a escapar de sus ojos, cuando en eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, se trataba del doctor que había llegado para examinarlo. Respiró profundamente, lo que menos deseaba era convertirse en objeto de compasión para personas desconocidas. Hiro se apartó un poco y se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Realmente odiaba ver a su amigo de esa manera, ahí sentado con la cabeza gacha, todo por culpa de ese escritor.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra joven Shindou? – preguntó el hombre amablemente.

- Un poco adolorido, ¿no puede quitarme esto? – dijo señalando la aguja en su brazo.

- Se lo quitaré cuando se termine el suero. Felizmente esto no pasó de un susto y mañana en la tarde podrá irse.

- Que bien, realmente quiero salir de este horrible lugar – dijo el joven entre murmullos, pero el doctor lo escuchó claramente.

- Si no quiere regresar le recomiendo empezar a cuidarse. La próxima vez podría ser peor.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Shuichi avergonzado por el tono de reproche en las palabras del doctor.

Y, mientras lo terminaban de examinar, Hiro se puso a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Shuichi lo necesitaba más que nunca y no lo dejaría solo, aunque, en ese momento por su mente se le cruzaba cierto nombre...Yuki Eiri ¿que haría ahora? Hiro esperaba que después de esa noche no lo volviera a buscar, pero conociéndolo bien, sabía que no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. Shuichi se encontraba muy débil, por lo menos debía descansar bien unos días, no quería que volviese a cometer alguna otra locura, y tenía miedo de que se encontrara con el rubio. Sin embargo, sabía que ese encuentro se tendría que dar alguna vez. Hiro estaba preocupado, no sabía como reaccionaría su amigo al enfrentar la realidad, ahora solo estaba en un estado de calma por los medicamentos, pero, cuando saliese del hospital a continuar con su vida, tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar el hecho de que Yuki debía permanecer en el pasado.

- Me tengo que ir, mañana volveré por ti – dijo de repente Hiro.

Shuichi le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, pero apenas su amigo hubiese volteado para retirarse, la angustia lo invadió. Debía preguntar sobre el escritor, de lo contrario no podría estar tranquilo. Sabía que esto molestaría a su amigo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Hiro...

- ¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Bueno, quisiera saber…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Él preguntó por mí?

- No te referirás a…

- Dímelo por favor, solo quiero saberlo – dijo Shuichi con voz débil. El doctor salió en esos momentos y los dejó solos.

- Hablaremos de eso luego – respondió secamente Hiro.

- Dímelo ahora Hiro, después de todo lo sucedido debo saberlo.

- Pues, no sé nada de él desde aquella noche.

- Ya veo. Entonces, es verdad que no le importo ni un poco - dijo tristemente.

- Él no es el único en el universo, deberías pensar en tus amigos, en tu familia. Y pensar en darle las gracias a Sakuma-san.

- ¿Eh? – Shuichi estaba confundido, se suponía que el cantante se encontraba de gira.

- Él fue quien te trajo al hospital al ver que no te atendían bien en ese local. Hasta pagó las medicinas que te administraron.

- Sakuma-san… pero él está de gira.

- Estaba de gira – corrigió Hiro – Regresó de improviso, ya sabes como es…

- Entonces fueron las manos de Sakuma-san quienes me hicieron sentir esa calidez – dijo Shuichi en voz baja, sintiendo como sus mejillas le empezaban a arder ligeramente sin comprender la razón.

- Bueno, nos vemos después. Intenta descansar por favor.

Hiro salió dejando a Shuichi muy confundido. Yuki no había preguntado por él, y por otro lado, Ryuichi Sakuma se aparecía después de meses solo para rescatarlo en medio del concierto. Se hubiese sentido muy feliz con la sola idea de pensar en Ryuichi, ya que ambos siempre se habían llevado de maravillas, pero, estaba asustado por esos sentimientos que le había ocasionado aun desconociendo su identidad. Shuichi empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, y recordando las palabras de Hiro, trató de calmarse y no pensar en nada más.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, exactamente en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, Yuki se encontraba sentado frente a una taza de café. En ese momento intentaba calmar sus impulsos, aun tenía en la cabeza aquella imagen de Shuichi en el escenario, siendo cargado por aquel cantante que empezaba a odiar con todo su ser. Realmente estaba preocupado por Shuichi, pero no sabía porque demonios no tomaba las llaves del auto y se dirigía hasta ese hospital. Quizás, se debía a que el gran Yuki Eiri no podía verse en una situación tan cursi. Orgullo… era lo único que tenía, y más al pensar que podría encontrarse con Ryuichi por los corredores. Por ello, decidió esperar a que el cantante fuera dado de alta y se encontrara en casa de Hiro nuevamente, tal vez regresaría a su propia casa, pero, esto era difícil. De todos modos, estuviese en donde estuviese lo iría a buscar, aunque no sabía como empezar la conversación, no tenía las palabras que le diría. Shuichi estaba muy dolido por su comportamiento y por eso, no podía aparecerse como si nada ¿que haría?, ¿que podría hacer para demostrarle sus sentimientos? Esto lo hacía sentir muy enfadado.

El escritor no sabía que hacer, las palabras de Shuichi habían sido muy duras, jamás pensó que él terminaría la relación de esa manera. En otros tiempos, Shuichi era el que hacia de todo para volver, recordaba su cara llorosa mientras le rogaba en la puerta de su departamento ¿Cómo pudo permitir eso?, ¿por qué dejó que se humillara de esa manera? En esos momentos, Yuki se llevó una mano al bolsillo para buscar sus pastillas con cierto nerviosismo, aquellos recuerdos solo confirmaban lo que era, ¡un cretino y desgraciado! Mientras tragaba las pastillas se maldecía a si mismo por no ser capaz de ir al hospital y decirle lo que sentía, sería tan fácil… ¡tan fácil! Pero, su cuerpo no colaboraba, aun se encontraba atado a ese maldito pasado y por eso le era complicado expresar sus sentimientos. Realmente, jamás se imaginó que un chico que escribía canciones tontas y cuyo comportamiento fuera como el de un niño de siete años, se convertiría en su peor debilidad. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Shuichi, así que no permitiría que se fuera, buscaría la manera de hacerlo volver.

El pelirosa se despertó muy agitado en la madrugada. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Shuichi trató de calmarse, aquellas imágenes aun estaban muy claras en su mente, la sola idea de quedarse solo lo aterraba, había visto en el sueño una realidad que no podía aceptar. Sin Yuki sentía que perdía el rumbo de su vida, no podría sobrevivir sin él, y unas ganas horribles de gritar lo invadieron. Shuichi intentó calmarse, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y respiró profundamente, pero no funcionó. Pronto se encontró encogido sobre la cama, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y la angustia carcomiéndolo por dentro. Por fin había sido liberado del suero, pero poco le importaba, en esos momentos estaba sumergido en el dolor por completo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Eran las dos de la mañana y todo estaba como boca de lobo, aquel ambiente lo estaba asfixiando y quería desesperadamente salir de ahí. Shuichi se empezó a mover y se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, deseaba respirar el aire fresco de la noche. Realmente, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero una vez que salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, se quedó observando todo el pasillo con una misteriosa tranquilidad. Todo se encontraba desierto, solo unas luces pobres iluminaban el corredor, y al ver que no había nadie cerca, Shuichi empezó a caminar apoyado contra pared. Aun se sentía mareado y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

Si alguien lo descubría se metería en problemas, y sabía que si Hiro se enteraba de aquello, esta vez lo encadenaría a su cama para que descansara a la fuerza. Quizás, aun se encontraba soñando o bajo los efectos de algún medicamente, era lo único que podía pensar para excusar su comportamiento. Al avanzar más, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas y sus pasos inseguros, diversas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente. Imágenes de acontecimientos pasados, de cuando conoció a Yuki, aquella noche en que lo vio por primera vez y el beso que le dio en el elevador. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que seguir torturándose así? Ante esos pensamientos sus deseos por salir al exterior aumentaron, sentía que lo único que detendría aquellas recuerdos sería sentir el frío viento azotando su cuerpo.

- Solo son cuatro pisos, si uso el elevador podría llamar la atención de alguien – se dijo mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

Pero, cuando solo faltaba un piso para llegar a su objetivo, escuchó pasos provenientes del pasillo. Shuichi se detuvo, tenía miedo de que fuera una enfermera y lo obligase a regresar a la habitación. Por lo que esperó unos minutos, y cuando pensó que el peligro había pasado se atrevió a salir del rincón en donde se ocultaba. Todo parecía tranquilo, la puerta se encontraba a pocos pasos de ahí, sería fácil abandonar el hospital y una vez refugiado en casa de su mejor amigo no podrían obligarlo a regresar. Lastimosamente, cuando llegó a la puerta y estiró la mano para coger la manija, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo dejó paralizado.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir tan tarde?, ¿acaso vas a escaparte?

Shuichi se puso muy nervioso. Y, mientras volteaba lentamente intentaba pensar en algo inteligente que decir. Tenía que buscar una buena escusa para hallarse ahí, de lo contrario, aquella persona se lo contaría al doctor. Aunque, tendría que ser una excelente excusa para que le creyeran. El chico tragó saliva y decidió enfrentarse a quien fuese. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con cierto cantante y su conejo rosa cara a cara. Por algunos segundos, Shuichi pensó que en verdad estaba soñando, Ryuichi Sakuma lo miraba fijamente y mantenía silencio. Sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse rojizas al recordar que debía darle las gracias por ayudarlo, pero este color se volvió más intenso cuando Ryuichi se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Era imposible que se tratase de un sueño, aquel abrazo era muy real y más… al sentir de nuevo aquella calidez que tanto había añorado durante esas largas horas. Era tan diferente a Yuki, demasiado. Y cuando esta sensación empezó a marearlo, se alejó suavemente de Ryuichi con una mirada avergonzada.

- Sakuma-san…

- Ya te dije que soy Ryuichi para ti – dijo el cantante con una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Pensé que estarías en casa.

- La misma pregunta te hago a ti, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en tu habitación descansando? – dijo mientras jugueteaba con el conejo rosa.

- No podía dormir…

- ¡Eso me imaginé! Por eso te traje al primo de Kumagoro para que duermas calientito y feliz – dijo entregándole el conejito con una mirada traviesa.

- Sak… digo, Ryuichi… te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi – dijo Shuichi tímidamente.

- Para eso son los amigos – respondió con un guiño – Ahora lo mejor será que te lleve a tu habitación, me pareció escuchar la voz de alguien.

- Sí, vamos – dijo el chico sonriendo a duras penas por su escape frustrado, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor al estar en compañía de Ryuichi.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Shuichi estaba algo inquieto por regresar a la oscuridad tan odiosa del cuarto. No obstante se metió a la cama en contra de su voluntad. Pensó que Ryuichi se marcharía y tendría que conformarse con el conejo, pero en eso, sintió el cuerpo del mayor deslizándose entre las sábanas y abrazándolo por la espalda. Shuichi se quedó en silencio, de repente su respiración se aceleró levemente junto al palpitar de su corazón. Ryuichi tampoco decía nada, solo se aferraba silenciosamente a su cintura y parecía empezar a quedarse dormido. Shuichi no pudo evitar que el calor de su cuerpo lo adormeciera y pronto se quedó dormido también.

Sin embargo, un… "Yo te amo más que nadie" le pareció escuchar entre sueños…

Continuará…


	4. Un algodón de azúcar para el dolor - I

**ECOS DEL CORAZÓN**

**Capítulo IV**

**Un algodón de azúcar para el dolor **

**Parte I**

Cuando Shuichi despertó, Ryuichi ya no se encontraba a su lado. La expresión en el rostro del joven cambió ligeramente. Le hubiese gustado darle las gracias por acompañarlo durante toda la noche, y sobretodo, por haberlo detenido a tiempo antes que cometiese una locura. Gracias a él, Shuichi había podido conciliar el sueño rápidamente y descansar lo suficiente para que las energías volviesen a su cuerpo. El cantante se sentía mejor aquella mañana, y en esos momentos levantó cuidadosamente al conejo rosa que le había dejado el mayor. Shuichi lo contempló en silencio durante algunos segundos, realmente, la presencia de Sakuma Ryuichi hacía que su buen humor regresara y tuviese deseos de levantarse de esa cama para volver a brillar. Palabra que siempre le repetía su cantante favorito y empezaba a adoptar como suya. Y fue así, con una fresca sonrisa, como lo encontró Hiro cuando entró a la habitación.

- Parece que alguien se levantó de mejor humor esta mañana – dijo sentándose a su lado y entregándole un paquete de dulces.

- Bueno, podría decirse que sí – respondió Shuichi sonrojándose ligeramente - ¿Cómo lograste pasar esto?, se supone que está prohibido.

- Usé mis encantos, es todo.

- Awww ¡adoro estos caramelos! ¿Sabías que te amo Hiro?

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo sonriendo Hiro, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuese un niño pequeño – me alegra que estés mejor, justo ahora, parecías el mismo Shu-chan de siempre. Espero que ese humor siga así.

- Será porque… dormir acompañado es maravilloso – se le escapó en voz baja.

- ¿Eh?

- Nada, nada – dijo Shuichi poniéndose nervioso, en esos instantes desenvolvió tres caramelos y se los metió a la boca de golpe, para evitar decir cosas de más.

- Bueno, he venido a traerte dos noticias. Una mala y otra buena, ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero?

- Obvio que la mala, así me alegro con la buena – respondió el chico con la boca llena.

- La mala, es que tendré que ir a un viaje familiar aprovechando tu descanso. K no tuvo de otra que ceder, así que mañana saldré a las cuatro de la tarde.

- Pero, ¿con quien voy a quedarme? No puedo regresar a casa, mi familia me destruiría con preguntas sobre… sobre Yuki, en especial mi hermana. Ya suficiente he tenido con las llamadas telefónicas de mi madre y con sus amenazas de irme a visitar en cuanto me establezca en algún lugar.

- He pensando en ello y tengo dos candidatos para que te quedes por esa semana de mi ausencia, luego podrás mudarte conmigo.

- Me da miedo preguntar quienes son – dijo Shuichi encogiéndose en la cama, la mirada de su amigo no lo animaba mucho.

- El primero es K, él puede alojarte en su casa. Claro, con ciertas reglas y…

- ¡Siguiente! ¡Si me quedo con él un solo día terminaré muerto!

- Vale, vale. El segundo candidato es Suguro.

- Eso suena mejor.

- Actualmente está viviendo en un edificio, claro, sus padres habitan los primeros pisos. Pero, lo suyo es independiente y creo que estarías bien ahí.

- Entonces me iré con él. Solo será por una semana y estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien – dijo Shuichi más tranquilo.

- Claro, solo que… hay un pequeño detalle que no te he mencionado.

- No me importa, puedo soportarlo todo si estoy lejos de K y de… ya sabes.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Muy seguro!

- ¿Totalmente seguro?

- ¡Totalmente seguro!

- Bueno, entonces le diré que mañana te vaya a recoger a mi casa. De seguro te gustará viajar en el auto privado de Tohma Seguchi.

- ¿Eh? ¿Seguchi-san?

- Dijiste que estabas seguro de ir para allá, así que no valen reclamos ahora.

- ¡Pero, pero!

- Eso te pasa por no dejarme terminar lo que iba a decir. El dueño del edificio en donde vive Suguro es Seguchi-san. Pero, supongo no tendrán problemas, él y su esposa se mudaron hace poco a una casa más grande.

- No sé, pero, sentiré como si las paredes tuvieran ojos, de seguro instalará miles de cámaras de videos, solo para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

- Descuida, dudo mucho que haga eso. Además es casa de su primo, y tu… ya no representas amenaza para él – dijo esto último en voz baja, sin que Shuichi lo escuchara. Sabía lo feliz que estaba Tohma al enterarse de la noticia de la separación de Yuki, pero, se guardó esto para si mismo y más, los rumores que escuchó en la compañía sobre que al rubio lo solían ver casi todos los días merodeando la casa de su amado escritor. Shuichi parecía tranquilo al tener un lugar en donde quedarse y eso le bastó a su amigo. Hiro iba a encargarse de los documentos para que Shuichi fuese dado de alta, pero, se sorprendió al enterarse que todo ya estaba en orden y con la firma de Ryuichi Sakuma en ellos. Le pareció extraño, ya que no se había cruzado con el cantante en ningún momento, pero, no le dio gran importancia. Ahora podría llevarse a Shuichi y lo ayudaría a tener sus cosas listas para cuando Suguro fuese a buscarlo el día de mañana. Solo que, se quedó un momento pensativo al darse cuenta que la mochila de su amigo solo contenía algunas cosas, gran parte de sus pertenencias permanecían en casa del escritor y por el momento, deberían de quedarse ahí. Tal vez, Yuki tuviera la decencia de enviarle sus cosas, o quizás se deshiciera de ellas, o en el peor de los casos, estaba esperando que Shuichi fuera en persona a recogerlas. Hiro hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en esto, no permitiría que su amigo se humillara más, y si tenía que darse ese encuentro, el mismo lo acompañaría a casa del rubio.

No obstante, Hiro se sentía un poco más tranquilo al saber que todo estaba en orden. Después de una llamada telefónica para confirmarle a Suguro sobre Shuichi y de asegurarse que nadie hablase sobre el pasatiempo de Tohma Seguchi, salió con su amigo del hospital con una larga lista de vitaminas, dietas balanceadas y recomendaciones del doctor. Tendría que ir a una revisión a los quince días, pero esa parte ya no quiso escucharla el pelirosa, estaba feliz de salir al fin de aquella cárcel y el aire fresco de la mañana jamás le había parecido tan agradable como ahora. Hiro llevó a Shuichi a su casa y pasaron un día tranquilo, ordenaron pizza y bebieron refrescos mientras veían una película. Luego, el chico le empacó algunas cosas que necesitaría y le dijo que el auto de la familia Seguchi llegaría por él muy temprano. Hiro hubiese preferido quedarse con él, pero el viaje estaba planeado hace meses y además, Ayaka iría por primera vez a conocer oficialmente a su familia. Supuso que en una semana no podría ocurrirle nada malo, Shuichi descansaría y estaría bien en casa de Suguro, sabía que Yuki ni se asomaría por el lugar y esto lo terminó por convencer de que había hecho una buena elección. Pero, había algo que le molestaba, y ese algo era el hecho de que Shuichi se comportara tan normal, sin berrinches ni llanto, era como si el recuerdo de Yuki hubiese desaparecido por completo de su mente.

- Por el momento es mejor así… - dijo en voz baja mientras salía de la habitación.

El departamento de Suguro era más bonito de lo que habían pensado. Tenía muchas cosas interesantes, colecciones enteras de grupos como Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck y muchos más. Shuichi se sentía en el paraíso porque tenía al alcance de la mano muchas de las reliquias de su adorado cantante. Y después de mostrarle el cuarto donde se quedaría, Suguro lo dejó revolotear por el departamento con la condición que no desordenara nada. El jovencito era un maniático del orden y la sola idea de que algo estuviese fuera de su lugar hacía que sus cejas se arquearan y pusiese una mueca como si tuviese dolor de estómago. Pero, Shuichi prometió portarse bien y después que Hiro se marchara, no tuvo dificultades para entretenerse. Suguro tenía un pequeño estudio de grabación, en donde Shuichi podía practicar con las melodías nuevas que estaba creando, y al parecer, los dos primeros días que pasó en casa del joven, fueron muy agradables.

En ese transcurso de tiempo Shuichi recibió visitas, la mayoría de K y de su hermana, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar que su madre la acompañase. Shuichi pensó que su malestar se debía al hecho de que ella sabía como terminarían las cosas por ser amante de un hombre, pero, el verdadero motivo de su enfado, era porque su hijo había terminado con el apuesto, adinerado y famoso Yuki Eiri, tanto así era su devoción por el escritor que Shuichi sabía que su madre podría ahorcarlo apenas lo viese y por ello, era mejor evitarla si no quería regresar al hospital. El cantante la pasaba bien con las visitas de todos modos, y hasta el momento, había escuchado el nombre de Yuki varias veces pero, sin reacción alguna, parecía estar manejándolo mejor de lo que Hiro pensó. Pero, al cuarto día… el joven se despertó con una pesadez en el estómago que le impidió desayunar y evitar la comida durante toda la mañana. El chico permaneció sentado cerca del balcón con una mirada pérdida, desde ahí la vista era maravillosa, sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos sobre aquellas casas que se veían a lo lejos, justo en la zona por donde vivía el escritor. Faltaban solo tres días para que su descanso terminase y no había tenido ni una sola llamada del rubio, mucho menos algún mensaje indicándole que fuera a buscar sus cosas. Se sentía extraño, a pesar de la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba, su corazón no había cesado de golpearle bruscamente el pecho. En esos momentos, le gustaría tanto ser un ave para poder escaparse y volar hacia la casa de Yuki, solo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, solo para verlo una vez más. Shuichi sabía que tarde o temprano debía ir a recoger sus pertenencias, pero no deseaba hacerlo aun, no podía negar que tenía las esperanzas de que Yuki lo llamase o apareciese para llevarlo de regreso, mientras sus cosas permanecieran en aquel departamento, podía aferrarse a ese deseo.

Suguro se acercó a él en esos momentos y Shuichi cambió automáticamente la expresión triste en su rostro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Shindou-san? ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Ya estoy bien, ¡y si! ¡Me muero de hambre! – mintió solo para tranquilizarlo.

- Tengo que salir por un par de horas, regresaré antes del anochecer. Pero, puedes prepararte lo que gustes, acabo de hacer las compras y el refrigerador está lleno. ¡Ah!, por cierto, al parecer Nakano-san tardará unos días más en volver, pero K ya nos amenazó de muerte y nos quiere ver el lunes a primera hora.

- Ya quiero regresar al trabajo, siento que he descansado para un año entero – dijo Shuichi estirando los brazos.

- Eso me parece bien, me alegra que te encuentres mejor. Bueno, me voy, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

- ¡Vale!, ¡nos vemos! – dijo Shuichi agitando la mano alegremente, quedándose así hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose. Luego de ello, se volvió a hundir en el asiento. El chico permaneció tranquilo por veinte largos minutos, pero, de repente se puso de pie de un salto y se asomó por el balcón para asegurarse que Suguro ya había salido del edificio. Todo parecía tranquilo, y por eso rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta deslizándose silenciosamente hasta el corredor. Solo quería pasearse un poco, estaba aburrido encerrado en el departamento y algo de diversión en el exterior no mataría a nadie. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, sus piernas no temblaban como hace unos días y sus pasos eran más firmes, por ello se fue por las escaleras para ejercitarse un poco. Tenía la intención de salir a la calle, dar algunas vueltas, comprar el último número que había salido de su manga favorito y una hamburguesa gigante, y regresaría al departamento antes que Suguro volviese. Esta idea lo animó, y como iba bajando por la escalera de emergencia no se topó con nadie en el camino, llegaría hasta el estacionamiento y saldría como un fantasma del edificio. Sin embargo, sus planes se le vinieron abajo cuando al llegar al lugar, pudo distinguir la figura de Tohma Seguchi apoyado al lado de un auto negro que tenía las luces prendidas, un auto demasiado conocido para él. El chico se quedó escondido en un rincón, su corazón había empezado a palpitar salvajemente otra vez. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse, quizás fuese el auto de otra persona, quiso alejarse rápidamente y salir de una vez del edificio, pero, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio a Yuki salir del auto y pararse junto a Tohma. Desde esa distancia no podía escucharlos, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus manos se pusieron heladas y su respiración se agitó levemente.

Mientras tanto, pasos más allá, Yuki le dirigía una mirada asesina a su querido cuñado. Había sido llamado para que fuese al edificio, y solo había aceptado ir porque Tohma le había dicho que le proporcionaría información sobre el pelirosa. Yuki no tenía la menor idea del viaje de Hiro, mucho menos que Shuichi se encontraba en aquel lugar, había tenido unos días espantosos y lo que menos deseaba, era encontrarse con el odioso de su cuñado a solas en un estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? – preguntó Yuki fríamente.

- Vamos Eiri, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me tratas así.

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo perder el tiempo.

- Ese chico hace que te pongas de mal humor… si te olvidaras de él, estarías mucho mejor.

- Dijiste que tenías información sobre él, quiero saber como se encuentra.

- Está en casa de Nakano-san.

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

- ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Shindou está bien, viviendo con su querido amigo y volverá este lunes al trabajo. Y, al parecer ya se olvidó de ti porque corren rumores que su nuevo protector no es nadie más que Ryuichi Sakuma.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- Ryuichi se hizo responsable de todos los gastos en el hospital, desde que lo ayudó en el concierto todo el mundo dice que la verdadera razón por la que Shindou te abandonó fue porque tenía un romance escondido con él.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No he venido a escuchar estas tonterías!

- No son tonterías… tu siempre has sabido que Ryuichi está enamorado de ese chico y daría su vida por él, en cambio… ¿Qué darías tu Eiri? ¿Cuánto vale ese mocoso para ti? Se ve que lo has extrañado tanto que en estos días ni siquiera lo has ido a visitar. Tu cara me lo dice todo.

- Eso no te importa.

- Ryuichi y él hacen una excelente pareja, ambos son igual de inmaduros y pertenecen al mismo mundo. ¿Por qué no los dejas ser felices?

- Eso no es verdad… esto no es más que otro de tus engaños.

- Yo nunca te he abandonado, ni en los peores momentos… no seré un ángel, pero tampoco soy un demonio – dijo Tohma acercándose hasta el escritor – Sé que te sientes herido aun no lo demuestres, te conozco mejor que nadie Eiri, soy el único que te entiende.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero Shuichi nunca…

- Ya te han roto el corazón una vez Eiri – dijo Tohma susurrándole al oído. Yuki se estremeció, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y la duda lo invadió. En esos momentos su mente era tan débil, tan fácil de manipular y eso fue lo que sucedió. No se dio cuenta cuando Tohma lo abrazó, y tampoco sintió cuando lo besó de repente, ante la mirada de un joven que había sido testigo de todo ello. Unos ojos que estaban repletos de lágrimas y no se quedaron para seguir viendo aquella escena. Shuichi salió rápidamente del lugar sintiendo que su corazón explotaría por todo el dolor que sentía.

Continuará…


End file.
